The Unexpected
by S. Shea
Summary: I don't let many people in, period...It is what it is. I built walls around me to keep myself safe. But sometimes I wondered if anyone could break through; if I wanted them to. Or if I could even break out. In a way, there's nothing else I want from this world than to fall in love and to be loved. It's my greatest weakness, greatest secret, and my greatest moments of stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I guess I'll start by saying that credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for creating the characters.**

 **I haven't written anything in years and now I'm trying to start over again. I wanted to test out a story on here. i don't know how long it will be nor do I know how often I can write and post but I will do my best to be consistent.**

 **Please review this for me. I want to be a better writer and what other place to go than here?**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 ** _Humdard: (Someone who shares my pain)_**

 _There was only one light on at the end of the hallway, casting a low yellow glow across. The house seemed so eerie, like something, or someone, was haunting every end of it; every corner was shadowed with darkness. Anxious, I tried to feel around me, tried to find something stable to keep me from hitting the ground. My fingertips barely grazed the walls while I put one foot in front of the other, creeping to the end of the hall._

 _A sudden gunshot startled me; its noise spreading through the empty house. Then another shot rang out, and then another, and another. I tripped over my feet, landing with a dull thud on the Persian carpet that covered the floor right in front of my parent's room. Just as I rolled back onto my knees, the door handle slowly turned._

 _My limbs froze, my breath hitched, and the small hairs on the back of my neck rose._

 _The door creaked open, letting a dark figure slowly step out. The smell of ash, gun powder, and the copper hint of blood flooded my nose._

 _He cocked his head to the side and chuckled, forever ingraining itself into my memory. He raised his left hand as if to help me up but instead forced me to stare down the barrel of his gun._

I woke up sweating, gasping for air. Fear and adrenaline ran through my veins. I panicked and wrestled with the sheets that tangled with my legs; proof of how disturbed my sleep was. Unnerved, I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, and leaned my elbows onto my bare legs, wiping away the sweat that coated my face.

"Damn it," I mumbled to myself.

It was still dark outside, the moon shined bright into my room. Glancing at my phone, I realized that if I can't sleep at three in the morning, there's no point in making an effort. Groaning softly, I stood and grabbed my silk black robe from the foot of my bed and slipped it on over my tank top and underwear.

I walked barefoot across the dark cherry wood floor and padded down the stairs; my feet tapped lightly against each step. I kept a habit of leaving on small light on in every room. Living alone in a big city, with those memories constantly harassing me, left me conscious of my surroundings, even if I had my penthouse fitted with state of the art security systems, more so than what the building was already providing.

When I first moved here, the white walls dripped with heartbreak. For a while, I didn't dare add any pieces of myself, leaving the walls bare of any memories and color. Pain and desolation painted the walls instead, for me to drown in my past and my loss. Three years later, they were still coated with loneliness. The walls remained white but there was black and gold furniture and pieces to contrast it. Some darkness and richness to add color into my life. It's comfortable but it isn't a home. I lost that so long ago.

A small lamp in the foyer casted a small glow over the entire floor. Light enough for me to see out, dark enough that no one could really look in. The glow of city lights and the full moon brightened my apartment a bit more than the lamp, highlighting almost every feature.

My place was opened completely, allowing me to see every crook and crevice; nothing could hide in here without me seeing. Stainless steel appliances filled the kitchen. The windows touched from the floor to the ceiling, covering the entire wall facing Boston's Harbor, the expansive seaport, and the financial district.

Living in the Seaport of Boston gives me my dream view of the city. The breeze of the Boston harbor was refreshing every morning, and it wasn't far from my own office in the financial district. Even though it was so late into the night, the city still seemed so alive.

Staring out to the lights of Boston, I took the throw off the back of the couch and cuddled into the recliner facing the windows. I wrapped the blanket around me and laid back, amazed at how the brilliant lights looked like stars in the dark sky. The city masked the real ones up high in the sky but these were almost as beautiful. Sadly, they were never enough to distract me from my thoughts.

Fear is a strange thing. Sometimes it inspires me to beat it with so much passion. Sometime it makes me want to cower in the corner, away from any confrontation. Like I wasn't made to be in this world; at this position of power that virtually no one can touch me; nor can anyone understand me.

It's funny how these thought creep in at the worst time. All I wanted was to sleep through one night without waking up in fear. I was terrified of what would show up in my dreams if I did fall asleep.

Watching the city move and breathe made me envious. People my age were running around from clubs and bars, to each other's homes. They were having the time of their lives while I watched from the tall tower where they couldn't see me.

I envied it sometimes. They felt free enough to run around and be whoever they wanted. They weren't shivering in fear nor were they trapped to fill a mold. Maybe they didn't have any expectations to fill. They were free to meet someone, anyone, and just be with them in any way they wanted. Having someone to cuddle next to, to talk to about anything, to knowing that they would catch you every time you fall. Just the simple idea of someone to care for you and to cherish you.

But I didn't believe that was something for me. I already spent twenty four years without dating anyone. I spent the last three years without having any one around. I know it wasn't without the lack of many trying. My long dark brown and black hair complimented my tan skin, making people think I had something 'exotic' about me. I was once told that my hazel eyes were 'enchanting'. I took care of myself, for myself. I worked out every day at the gym to keep in shape and get rid of any unnecessary stress. I ate seemingly healthy and indulged once in a while.

There was a reason I was different. I lost my only family. I never had the urge to be in a relationship just to say I was. Even though sometimes I feel like I'm drowning in the pain of isolation. It felt too dangerous. Seeing the shrewdness and cruelty of the business world first hand meant that getting involved with anyone was too risky; for both my legacy and my heart. I would inevitably get hurt.

It's simple really. I don't let many people in, period. In my own home and comfort I'm shy and quiet. I spend my free time in the gym, reading novels, Nizar Qabbani, Rumi. I love watching movies and have a few TV shows that I follow. My social life is only limited to corporate events and society shit.

It is what it is. I built walls around me to keep myself safe. But sometimes I wondered if anyone could break through; if I wanted them to. Or if I could even break out.

In a way, there's nothing else I want from this world than to fall in love and to be loved. It's my greatest weakness, greatest secret, and my greatest moments of stupidity.

I relaxed further into the supple leather of the recliner. A few hours ticked by and finally the sky slowly started changing colors. Black to dark blue. Blue to purple. Eventually different shades of reds, oranges, and yellows coated the sky. The city was slowly becoming alive. I loved watching the sunrises anywhere.

When I was in college, I hiked up the mountains surrounding my small college town to watch the sunrise over the valley. A few friends that I had then dragged me to Cancun one Spring Break. I woke up early every day to walk down to the beach, put my headphones into my ears and watch the sun come up, painting the sky and the ocean different bright and brilliant colors. I want to be able to watch the sunrise in as many different places as possible.

When the sun was up high and the sky and the city began to breathe and move, I decided that staying up any longer was useless. My body was limp with exhaustion. Hopefully, that meant I could sleep more than just a few hours. Thankfully, tomorrow was Sunday and meant that I could sleep in for as long as I wanted.

I dropped the throw back on to the couch and walked back up the stairs. I tossed my robe back on to the bottom of my bed and climbed in between the cool sheets. Slowly, but surely the drowsiness began to take over. I rolled over to hug my body pillow to chest and sighed quietly once more before sleep took me away.

 **Please Review!**

 **Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N As always, the credit goes to S. Meyer.**

 **Please review and give helpful comments. I want to improve as a writer and I need your help with it! The chapters will get longer as time goes on but I am glad that I could post within the week.**

Mondays always seem to creep up out of nowhere. I got up early, like I do every weekday. I showered quickly, and dressed in my favorite blue pinstripe cigarette pants and an ivory sleeveless blouse. I strapped my gold watch onto my right wrist and made sure my mother's pendant was straight on my neck.

On my way down, I grabbed my beige heels and Louis Vuitton purse. Dumping them on the dining table, I made myself breakfast. I ate quickly, standing near my window, watching boats come and go from the harbor. I called for my car to be pulled up to the front and threw on my long beige coat. I wore my shoes in the elevator and slipped on my Chanel glasses as the doors slid open.

The doorman greet me and opened the front doors to my custom Mercedes S550 coupe. As soon as I was seated, I pulled away from the curb and drove through the slick streets; the ride so smooth, it was like being on a cloud. The quiet hum of the engine soothed my nerves that started up every morning. I had to change my entire mindset and put a lock on my emotions every time I had to go to the office. Every day was a make or break. I composed myself, like usual, and relaxed back into the black leather seats.

The radio blasted some mindless song before it changed into something bearable; thankfully the AMP 103.3 station seemed to mix all genres instead with sticking with just one. Some romantic song began to play just as I was pulling onto the main street to drive into the financial district. Thoughts from the other night began to trickle into my mind. Everything that has happened to me up to this day didn't come without a price. In fact, it came with an unbearably high cost.

I didn't win some lottery or had a struck of luck that gave me this. But when your parents are killed in some freak accident just when you are about to graduate college, many things change. And being the only child with no other alive relatives, my parents' company, their legacy, fell entirely to me. This was now my company to lead; unless I wanted vultures to destroy my parents' blood, sweat, and tears of hard work.

My greatest secret may be the thing I wanted more than anything, but I probably would never get it. This world held too many secrets and people with bad intentions. There are good people around, but none enough to break down my walls. To have something so great and pure isn't earned easily. I think everyone knows that it comes with a cost. Love isn't anything easy and maybe it's not even worth it. I think to fall in love is to feel pain a thousand times more.

Ahead of me the traffic lights changed from green to red, and I slowed towards a stop. I shook away my stupid musings. I never had an answer to any of my thoughts before, so I wasn't expecting anything now, meaning there was no point of over analyzing them in the first place.

I glanced out of my window and watched people rushing all around, trying to get to work on time. But out of all these people, some always stood out to me. It was these couples. Couples that were taking their sweet time walking to work or class, stretching each minute to spend as much time as possible with each other.

With the world I live in, I don't know if any of this was true; if love was real or a figment of imagination that people fretted over for centuries. Still, that intimacy… that intimacy was something I dearly craved, yearned for.

My eyes focused followed them; my heart longing but mind trying to bury the feeling. Sometimes I think my mind always overpowered my heart; burying the yearning so deep, I doubt anyone could see it.

But this wasn't the time to let it get to me. This world may be blind to love but they were predators, skilled to look for any weaknesses. And even one small weakness could guarantee ultimate death.

I had Swan blood running through my veins. I spent my life in the best schools, went to a good university, surrounded by friends and family. Then it was just stripped from me out of nowhere. Friends dropped like flies. My only family is buried six feet underground, and I was left on my own.

I pushed myself into my parents' legacy to get away from the pain; but if I was honest to myself, I was still drowning in it. I needed new leadership after it was stripped of it so tragically. I did my best to take it on with courage and determination; refusing to let it be driven to the ground by greedy hands surrounding me.

I would rather jump off a bridge than turn my parents' blood, sweat, and hard work to people who wouldn't care if it went bankrupt or caught fire. Within three long years, I put my own blood, sweat, and tears into building an empire up to a place that it had never reached before. At the tender age of twenty one, I hid myself into this empire and now, at twenty four, I was on the verge of expanding my parent's legacy to a power they never saw before.

And today was just another one of those days where I had to work just as hard as I have been. The sky was dreary in the early light, like it usually is in the dead of the winter. The roads were slick with dirty slush and salt. Regardless of the frigid weather, life went on. The city started to bustle. People sped walked across streets with heavy traffic. They made sure to wrap themselves in heavy coats, fashionable but warm. With a scarf wrapped around their necks and glove covered hands shoved down their pockets, they rushed to their jobs. The streets of the financial district were lined with tall skyscrapers. Each one housed some of the biggest corporations of the country. Each one was intimidating in its own right.

My car revved forward, purring as I pressed the gas pedal. I drove straight for a few blocks, turned right, and then pulled into a parking garage under one of the tall skyscrapers. I opened the door, putting my Louboutin clad feet on the garage floor and stood out of the car. Stepping out of the garage doors, I walked swiftly towards the Harbor. My favorite part was the boardwalk next to the harbor.

Though it was below zero degrees, I loved the salty breeze that came my way. It helped me calm my mind. I thought about what this deal could mean. If this deal went through, I had the financing to execute my parents' dreams; I could execute all the plans my parents had made for me and my future.

Every step that I took, led me closer to it. Every step meant that I was going to be in the biggest deal of my life so far. My mind calm and my determination set, I turned back around.

The lobby was designed to be modern but I wanted traditional décor incorporated. Straight lines and sharp edges mixed with crystal chandeliers and framed pictures. But it was still an office and the need for coldness conquered the warmth. My company owned on top five floors but the rest of the thirty floors building was leased out to multiple offices and retailers.

This building was the first biggest project and though it was nothing compared to the skyscrapers painting the sky in Boston, it was my biggest achievement; so far. The monochromatic colors seemed to have bled from the walls and furniture into the clothing of the people around me. Corporate climbers wearing gray and black suits with starched white shirts. They barely had any color.

I glanced down at my blue dress. If I didn't have on my favorite gold Movado and necklace, maybe I would have fit in. But I always wore them; they were gifts from my parents. A piece of them that I could keep on me at all times. Warmth was something I didn't want to part with. Even if I didn't show it often myself.

I took the elevator on the other side of the normal elevators that reached almost every floor. This elevator was the only one that reached the executive floor. As the doors opened, I found my PA waiting for me. Rosalie Hale was the closest 'friend' I had now. She worked hard and was always there for me in the business sense. She was just a bit older than me, maybe by a year or two. She was a bit taller than me too. But we were complete opposites in any other appearance.

She was blonde with pale skin. Sweet to who's nice to her and cold to those who aren't. She always had a smile on her face. I knew for a fact that she was caring; she was always checking in on me to make sure I slept and ate like a normal person. She was new when the accident happened. And she's helped me since. We may not talk about boys, or dates but it was nice to know someone was there.

"Good Morning Isabella", Rosalie greeted me. She passed over a cup of passion tea, knowing very well that I hated coffee.

"Good Morning Rosalie," I replied, sipping on the hot tea. I walked towards the back of the floor, where my large corner office waited. Rosalie filled me in on what my day was going to be like.

"You're busy today. You have a meeting with McCarty Construction as well as Whitlock Designs. McCarty at 10 a.m. Whitlock is a video chat in the conference room at 2 p.m., just in time for you to each lunch" she smiled sweetly, sarcasm seeping through the front.

I rolled my eyes mentally, knowing that losing any form of decorum is risky. "I'm assuming they want to discuss the new site in Cambridge."

"You assumed correct." She said just as we reached my office door. I stopped just outside of it, placing my hand on the handle. An understated green light came on, scanning my hand. My body blocked anyone trying to see my hand on the door. A subtle click came about and the door opened itself; all within a second.

I walked around my desk and sat in my high back leather chair. I clicked the space bar on the keyboard in front of me. Every single shade in the room drew up, revealing entire walls of glass windows. Rosalie sat across the desk in the low leather chair, tapping away at her tablet.

I logged into my computer and checked the emails that I ignored all weekend. They were the usual business regards and from managers checking from each level of the company. I made sure to keep a tight leash around everyone. Glancing quickly at Rosalie, I made sure she was busy before opening the drawer to my right. I grabbed the notebook that lay under all of the standard books about real estate.

I quickly read through it again, like I did every morning in the office. It was my father's journal. He wrote it the last year he was alive by the dates. For a while it didn't seem like there was anything unusual about it. I found it in the drawer, under the same books on my first day here.

But then as I read through it over and over, I found something off about it. It hid something in its inked words. A week after I figured something was different about it, I began to study it every morning. I made small notes trying to find any code.

But my father was clever. He didn't hide them in letters or in the ink itself. He hid them in the words and sentences, itself. I just had to figure out a meaning. Three years and I still wasn't any step closer besides figuring out that the journal was coded itself. Charlie Swan was a strange but cunning man. I hoped I inherited come of that.

I didn't know for sure but I had a gut feeling that whatever caused the 'accident' that killed my parents, was something to do with the company. I didn't know what or how. Everything since the accident and I came on board seemed squeaky clean. No missing money, no major lawsuits, or losses.

It's been driving me mad for the last 3 years. But I needed to figure this out.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Credit goes to S. Meyer for the characters. Otherwise, story, plot and dialogue belong to me.**

 **Sorry about posting so late. There was a wedding and it was a huge fiasco that I was too busy to write.**

 **Please review! It'll only help me become a better writer!**

 **Also, someone had asked why I used the title _Humdard_. It is a word in Urdu, which essentially means someone who shares my pain. It's hard to describe it in English, because Urdu is a language that is so poetic, every word has a deeper meaning to it. **

**The reason I used this, is because I want the same thing. Someone who shares my pain, joy, life.**

 **There's a song from a Bollywood film, with the same title. I recommend that people listen to it and read the translation (you can just google it). It may help you understand Bella's point of view.**

 **So youtube or google, _Humdard_ from _Ek Villain_. It's the one song that has touched me more than anything. **

* * *

The dreams that seem so real are the worst. It gives you hope that what you see there is what you have in real life. It scared me of what would show up in my dreams when I fall asleep. And I was scared of how would I feel if they didn't. Those dream, the ones that I wanted to show up were rare. It only happened twice in my life from what I can remember. Never more, never less.

The first time, I was just about to graduate high school. I had the whole future in front of me. I was full of excitement and anxiety of doing something so new. Going away from my only family, dealing with new people, experiences, and life.

The night before my flight, in my dreams, I found myself walking through a hotel. People were yelling joyfully around me; kids ran around my legs. I had the strangest feeling that I was looking for something; but I couldn't seem to find it. An arm wrapped around my stomach, pulling me back against a strong chest. This overwhelming feeling of comfort and happiness came over but before I could turn around to see who it was, my alarm clock startled me out of my sleep. I stared through sleepy vision at the sunlight filling my room, trying to grasp the fading edges of my dream.

The second time came when I most needed it. Exhaustion seemed to haunt every limb in my body. The funeral was the day before. I was exhausted from greeting guests and well-wishers. Keeping up a façade that all was well and I was fine. Mourning with hundreds of strangers about my parents; without ever meeting them before in my life. That I night, I quietly crawled into my bed and whimpered into my blankets. All I wanted to do was sleep but fear made my adrenaline run. I knew that nightmare was going to come back, just like it did every night since the murders. I stared at the full moon for hours with weary eyes until it all blurred into darkness. That night, I didn't have the nightmare.

I was on a hill instead, under the dark sky lit by thousands of stars. I wouldn't have known if there were thousands of people around me. All I could see was the starlit sky, all I could feel was the grass under me and the arms around me. Comfortable I had leaned back into the strong body, and shifted my head against his shoulder. My cheek rested on his chest and my nose rubbed against his strong jaw line; I could feel the scruff on his jaw pricking at my nose, leaving a warm sensation. I closed my eyes, filled with contentment. And when I opened my eyes again, I was back in my room, staring up at the ceiling as a few tears rolled slowly down my temple.

So yes, I think that those dreams that seem so real and so true, are the ones to hurt the most. Because when you have what you want the most in your dreams, and wake up to see it vanish, its heartbreak over and over again.

For the most part, nothing was unusual about this week. Everything moving fluidly with the new site. There were barely any disagreements between McCarty Construction and Whitlock designs about the new building. Usually, those two fought like children when it came to new projects. They wanted more of their own ideas put into the project of how it was to be built and designed.

I spent my morning meeting with them and managing the new project. Boston maybe be developing with new and contemporary buildings, but it was still a historic city. I wanted to make sure nothing historical was being destroyed with my new project. Once that was done, I looked over the files from HR, Accounting, the Brokers department and other sections of the company.

I knew for a fact that everything should be running smoothly and there shouldn't be any discrepancies. But it was better to be safe than sorry. Everyone who was hired to this company had thorough background checks. They also signed a waiver for investigating into their pasts. I was all for someone to get a new break and a new life. I know what that feels like personally. But I didn't want just anyone to be allowed into the company.

Just as I was about to shut down my computer, knowing that Rosalie was going to drag me out to lunch, she knocked loudly on my door. Confused, since she usually just calls through the intercom, I press the button that opened the door.

"Come in," I called, shutting my computer and laptop down and throwing my father's journal back into the drawer.

Rosalie ran barged in haphazardly, pale as if she's seen a ghost. "We have a major problem… I think" she said quietly. Slumping into the leather seat across the desk, she slouched with the weight of whatever problem there was.

I sat back down into my chair, my bold eyebrow arching in confusion. "What problem?" I asked.

"Do you remember _Volturi Investments_?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"The company that nearly destroyed every major real estate firm in the city a few years ago?" I asked back. _Volturi Investments_ was controlled by Aro Volturi and his sons. Around four years ago, there was a big scandal in the real estate world of Boston where _Volturi Investments_ , a major player in investing in real estate and real estate companies for years, nearly bankrupted almost every one of their businesses. They destroyed hundreds of companies and people who once ruled Boston, were now off the map, trying to make their way in small towns out of Massachusetts.

I only knew of them because my father had mentioned it to me while I was in college and he wrote some about it in his journal. I vaguely remember that Volturi had offered a lot of money to my father in order to invest into this company. He was talking about tens of millions. But my father went with his instinct and denied the deal. He was the one of the few who refused the deal. When the scandal happened, this company was one of the few to survive. If anything it promoted business for us. I thanked my father every day for not being blinded by the insane amount of money.

"Yes, that very one! They want a meeting with us" she said quickly.

I sat up straighter in my seat, a strange feeling pricking at the back of my neck. "What do they want?" I asked, realizing that it was fear pricking at me. Something wasn't right. Why were they coming back after so many years?

"When do they want to meet?" I asked trying to figure something out.

"They want to meet today! They want to meet after lunch at 2 pm," she rushed.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 11:30 in the morning. I needed to do something fast. Standing up from my desk, I walked towards the large windows. Gazing out to the city, I tried to strategize quickly in my head. I needed every defense I had, not knowing what _Volturi Investments_ was looking for.

"Rosalie, I need the top departments managers ASAP. Have Jenks go over every legal rights we have and the ones Volturi has. I want nothing left untouched. I have a feeling we're going be very well equipped" I demanded.

Within twenty minutes I had every important staff member awaiting me in the conference room. My lawyers, JJ. Jenks, was looking over all legal related items with his assistant, Michael Newton.

I walked into the conference room, demanding the attention with a word. "I believe everything is in order gentlemen" I confirmed with my team. I needed everything to be ready if I wanted this deal to go through while keeping the upper hand.

Standing at the head of the table, I set my hands flat against the surface. "I want to know what's going on at Volturi, when they returned, and why they want to come here", I commanded.

Rosalie spoke first. "They seemed at have returned to the map just this fiscal year, after they vanished during the scandal four years ago."

"Does anyone know what they're up to now?" I sat down in my chair and leaned back, crossing my legs.

"They're doing somewhat of the same thing. But they changed it where, they aren't investing in the real estate firms themselves. They're investing in the properties within the real estate firm, essentially investment sales" answered Julie Scott, the manager of the Brokers department.

"Jenks, what do they want from us?" That was the most important question of all. Why were they coming back when my father denied them years ago?

Jenks shifted nervously in his seat. "They haven't given an agenda, Miss Swan. They had their attorney fax over a few documents that look like they want to make some sort of deal. Now Miss Swan, I remember how your father didn't want to do business with them. But hear me out here" He shifted in his seat again, picking at the papers spread out in front of him.

I stared at him curiously, wondering why he seemed so uneasy. There was some glistening near his temple, sweat dripping slightly into the back of his shirt. At first, I thought that he may have been sick. But when he started to pull at his collar and loosen his tie a bit, a nervous tick he only had when something wasn't right.

"The contracts are better than expected Miss Swan. You wouldn't find a better deal with this many benefits anywhere else" Jenks replied. He was pushing this far more than I expected. But he was also my father's most trusted lawyer, there was no question that he wouldn't be a part of my trusted team as well.

But it was always safe to be cautious. I leaned back in my seat, a picture of ease, but my mind was going a 100 miles per hour. I touched by lips with my left hand and raised my left eyebrow. I shifted my eyes from Jenks to Michael Newton. The man was a young lawyer. With dark blonde hair, brown eyes, and a baby face, he was a decent looking guy. He had only practiced corporate law for about 3 years or so. He graduated from an average school, had an average GPA, and an average interview. But his mind was extraordinary. The man could nitpick any detail and come up with so many problems that even the most experienced man in the field would have missed. And he was honest. If he didn't like something he would say it.

He was shifting back and forth in his seat, his eyes wandering over his tablet uncomfortably. He scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes. I knew he found something worthy.

"Mr. Newton," I called softly to gain his attention, "what do you think?"

"It's almost flawless, Miss Swan. But there's one thing that bothers me, I don't know if it's something you would be concerned about but…" he rambled. The problem with him being new to the world meant that he was hesitant about approaching me or any superior. He lacked the confidence he sorely needed in this corporate world. I learned that confidence meant a lot that hard way when I was just starting out. I preferred that no one else learned the way I did.

"Spit it out Mr. Newton, we don't have all day. If it caught your attention I would like to know," I snapped. I preferred he didn't learn to get a backbone the way I did, but it didn't mean that I would make it easy for him.

"It seems like they are determined to have their name in this company Miss Swan" he stammered," Here look, " he got up from his seat and squatted next to me, showing the contract on his tablet. "This clause in Section 6 is worded in such a way that I overlooked it the first time. But now reading it over, I find that they may just be trying to invest in just more than our properties."

"That's absurd! You wouldn't find a deal with this many benefits anywhere else!" Jenks protested loudly. I swiftly showed him my hand, shutting him up immediately. My eyes quickly skimmed the pages on the tablet.

"What legal rights do they have to do this?" I asked.

"Well, they really don't have any unless you agree to the deal. But they're offering millions. Millions that will change the entire future of the company," Newton replied.

"These millions can bring in even more profit. Swan Realty Trust has never seen this kind of exponential growth. The investors we already have may push this deal, since it'll get them more money," said Jenks. I had noticed that his fidgeting changed to anxiety. He wanted something from this deal, badly.

"What's the catch?" I asked, relaxing into my seat. My brain was telling me to pay attention, this could be great for my parent's legacy. But my heart wanted nothing to do with this deal. Something wasn't right and I know there's a reason my father wanted nothing to do with them in the past. And if it's something my father did not want then, it wasn't happening now.

"The catch is…they want Swan Realty Trust to go public. And they want a 30% stake in the company" answered Newton, wide eyed.

"NO. Absolutely not!" I stood up outraged. Going public meant handing over this company to a big table of random board members that bought their way in. They wouldn't care about all the blood, tears, and sweat my parents put into this company. Of how they came as frist immigrants from Italy and created this so I could live an easier life than they did. That they were the few who made it big in this country, all of these board members would care about the profit the company can make then. Not about the integrity, values, and morals my parents instilled into this company and me.

"I want every defense we have ready. Legal, financial, HR, and the brokers all need to be ready. This deal will not happen in my lifetime," I seethed. I could see the shock on everyone's face through my rage. I never acted like this. But this was something I was never going to allow. I would lose all control of the company. And if that happened, I will never know what really happened to my parents.

The next two hours flew by. Everyone scrambled to get ready for _Volturi Investments._ I sat anxiously at my desk. My fingers laced and unlaced constantly. I chewed on my bottom lip, a nervous habit that I was never able to shake. My lips were two different sizes now because of it.

The intercom clicked on loudly, startling me a bit in my seat.

"They're here, Isabella," Rosalie's voice came through. I knew she knew the drill. Greet them with politeness and be well-mannered. Escort them to the big conference room on the floor way below us. Have some interns serve them refreshments, and gather my elite team; my attorneys, financial advisors, and my main Broker.

Within a few minutes, my team knocked on the door. I pressed the button to let them in, shaking away every last nerve. I needed every weapon I had, even my resting bitch face.

"Ready?" I asked. They all nodded mutely. I figured it's the best I would get in this situation. I stood up and led my team towards the elevators. As the doors opened, my team led the way in, leaving me to face the doors; so when we see _Volturi Investments_ , I was leading the way with my 'army'; small but powerful.

The elevator flew down, skipping floors so quickly, I almost stumbled when it slowed down towards a stop. I took a deep breath and looked at myself through the mirrored doors. I nodded mutely to myself. I was getting my way today, no matter what.

As soon as the doors opened, I was taken aback to find nearly twelve suits in a stand off, waiting for us outside in the hall. They all smiled and nodded, one half warmly, they other half cold, as we walked towards them. I greeted them with a thin smile, and let my team greet them in words. I found Rosalie waiting off to the side and I crooked my index finger, to have her come forward.

"What's going on Rosalie?"

She looked around really quickly and bent to speak to me quietly. "The old cranky men are from _Volturi Investments_. The CEO is on his way," she whispered. I quickly took another glance, finding the old cranky men in outdated suits and stern faces. But half of the room was still full of younger suits, both women and men, in stylish clothes.

"Who are the others then?" I asked, completely confused.

"They said they were from Cullen Inc., a new investment company. Their CEO is also on the way," she said, frustrated as well.

"What are they doing here?"

"I don't know. They arrived just as we welcomed the old suits and said they wanted in on the meeting. The old suits became even crankier and argued like crazy. All the guy in the grey suit did was show a card to that old guy in the plaid tie. They didn't even argue about it after that. I have no idea what's going on," Rosalie knew how to handle the strangest situation, but it seemed like this stumped her as well.

I gave her a small smile letting her know that it was fine. Something else was going on now. It made everything even more uneasy.

"Well, if everyone is ready, shall we begin?" I announced.

I led the way into the conference room. The mahogany wood table was big enough to seat all legal attorneys, accountants, and assistants. At each end of the large cherry wood table were two high backed leather chairs, ready for the heads of each Corporation. I took my end with my team around me. Volturi and Cullen stood right across from each other, in another standoff. The men from Volturi seemed enraged; their faces were red and some seemed to scramble around with their phones and laptops. The others from Cullen seemed completely at ease. They had everything prepped in front of them. It shocked me, if I was honest. Usually the young ones were terrified of this corporate world. The old ones should know the game well.

Two chairs were yet to be filled, right across from each other, near the middle of the table.

"I was under the impression that the CEO of Volturi Investments was going to be here as well, but should I ask where the CEO of Cullen Inc, is as well since, apparently, they are a part of this meeting as well." I stated when no one had said anything about the missing executive. I could feel my agitation grow again. I thanked my tan skin that hid any blush on my face. It would have been a bigger problem if these people could see my irritation.

"If I may, Miss Swan?" asked one of the young suits. She was small in size with short black hair. She was fashionable in her choices of clothes, but her wide eyes and satisfied smile said a lot more about her than her appearance.

"You are?" I asked.

"Alice Brandon. I'm the Vice President of Cullen Inc., Mr. Cullen will be here momentarily, he was busy with a meeting when we left and got stuck in traffic," she explained, twirling her pen around in her finger. I stared at it, wondering why she was doing that. Probably a nervous tick.

"And Mr. Volturi? I believe he wanted this meeting to happen in the first place?"

"He'll be here soon. We can get started without him and I'll explain to him what deal was negotiated" said one of the old crankies, arrogantly. My temper flared and I fisted my hand in an effort to control myself.

"I'm sorry, who said there was going to be a deal to be negotiated?" I chuckled humorlessly. His eyes widened for a moment before narrowing at me. I stood up from my seat and glared right back at the old man. "This meeting will be over in the next two minutes if no CEO shows up. And if so, you can tell both CEOs that no deal will ever be made with either firm nor will I ever want another meeting with them again. I do not tolerate tardiness or arrogance in my own presence," I seethed, raising my eyebrow and glaring pointedly at the old crank who seemingly shrank back into his seat.

Before anyone could say anything further, a deep chuckle came from behind me at the door, "It seems that I underestimated you, Miss Swan. But let's not be haste"


	4. Chapter 4

_There's a problem with the millennial generation. Maybe it's because of how they were raised by the generation before. Taught to be on their own, because there was nothing left for them. Or maybe it's because society and media don't leave anything untouched anymore._

 _The problem of this generation is that they love reality. They love the concrete evidence. But they're terrified of the conceptual, the theoretical. If they can't see it why believe it? If they can't see it, why trust it?_

 _Maybe that's why love doesn't seem so sacred anymore. Love is elusive, untouchable. That's why so many write about it, read about it, watch it, and try to understand it. It baffles people. How can something so painful be so healing at the same time? How can something with the power to make a person morose, fill someone with happiness? How can something elude mankind for so long, yet be the most important thing in the world?_

His voice caught me off guard. It was deep, resonating through the conference room. Smooth but with timbre vibrating through. I didn't even realize when all the young suits in the room stood up.

Trying to gain my composure again, I straightened my back and pulled my shoulders back.

"Mr. Cullen I presume," I turned around slowly, but without any hesitation. I wanted to regain some of the control I lost over myself.

 _Just because of his voice,_ I scoffed mentally.

Someone behind me welcomed him, just as I faced him.

Intensity. That's all I could feel.

He stared into my eyes, searching. His grey eyes bore into me as if I held the greatest treasure. I feared if he could see right into my soul. Yet I couldn't find the will to turn away. No, if anything, I wanted nothing more than to keep looking into those eyes for as long as I was allowed.

The sudden realization shook me to my core. I turned away, blinking to hide my shock. I pretended to pay attention to the person speaking. Alice was smiling and introducing him to the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she said smugly, "Edward Cullen. Founder and CEO of Cullen Incorporation,"

I couldn't believe what had just happened. _Why did I have that reaction? I've never done that before._ But my skin prickled with a burning sensation; the slight hairs on my neck stood up. A shiver ran down my spine tantalizingly and it took every drop of my restraint to control my body from reacting. All because I could still feel his eyes on me.

I sat back down in my seat, my hands shaking slightly. I felt unnerved for no reason at all. Taking a deep breath, I calmed and centered myself; as much as I could anyway.

"Mr. Cullen welcome. Thank you for making time in your _busy_ schedule," I said, sarcasm seeping through in my tone. A small effort to hide my reaction.

Instead of walking around to join his staff at the table, he walked straight to me. And even though I still couldn't see him, I just knew he was coming towards me; I could feel him. His presence was overwhelming.

He stopped right next to my seat, his brown dress shoes coming into my periphery sight. I turned my seat a bit to face him, refusing to get up. One, to show my authority in the room, and two, I didn't fully trust my legs to not shake in front of him. He was taller than I expected; much taller. Bending slightly, Mr. Cullen raised his hand to shake mine.

"Miss Swan, it's lovely to meet you. Please accept my apologies for my tardiness. I wasn't expecting to hit so much traffic. I'm still fairly new to the city," He smiles slightly, looking me right in the eyes.

I hadn't noticed his accent before. It had a certain lilt to it; definitely British. His voice seemed to vibrate the room again, even though he was speaking in a quiet tone.

I raised my hand to shake his out of propriety. My mother had always made sure I knew my manners regardless of any social situation I was in. _Reputation for a girl like you is everything Isabella. It can make or break you. Never forget it, and never loosen your grip on it. Hold it in a fist, like it's your sword; like it's your only weapon._

There must have been static in the room or something. Because as soon as my hand touched his, a shock ran up my arm and down my body. I wanted to flinch and pull my hand away immediately, but his grip tightened.

Shocked I looked back up at his face, confusion and irritation rolling through me. I glared, trying to intimidate him in some way to let go. But his hand held mine in a firm clasp. Curiously, he didn't actually shake my hand. He just held it, squeezing softly, while staring at me with a strange warmth in his steel eyes.

Mr. Cullen let my hand drop, suddenly, when Alice addressed him again.

"Mr. Cullen, the CEO of Volturi has yet to arrive. I'm not sure how Miss Swan wants to proceed considering we were waiting for at least one CEO to come, for this meeting to continue," she explained.

Mr. Cullen walked around the table and stood behind his chair. I followed him with my eyes, annoyed at his audacity, but unable to shake the look in his eyes as he held my hand. He smiled at Alice and motioned for her to sit. Still confused as to what had just happened, I watched with interest as he waited until Alice and the other ladies sat in their seats before sitting himself. The men from his company sat right after him.

He straightened in his seat and turned his eyes back to me. "I apologize again for being late, but if you agree, may we continue with this meeting?" He was outrageously polite and cordial; something I never expected from men of his stature. Money and power fed the ego of men in this industry, and I saw enough of it every day.

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, raising my eyebrow at how comfortable he was just walking into _my_ meeting. "I'm curious Mr. Cullen, I would like to know why you and your staff are present at this meeting since I was informed that it was only between Swan Development Corp, and Volturi Investments," I made sure to speak to the whole room this time, instead of looking at him only. I noted that the men from Volturi had yet to say anything.

He got up from his seat, with a natural grace that you didn't see in a lot of people. He took his time to walk around the table and stopped when he was at the other end, facing me.

"Let me first apologize, again, for 'barging' in here I suppose. But I feel that whatever deal Volturi wants with you, I can offer something much better. But I know that my company and I are not as recognizable as Volturi, so allow me to introduce us."

He paused, turning his eyes back on to me. I figured he wanted permission to go forward.

Instead I wanted to let him sweat a bit. Agitation still sat on my shoulders; at him and myself for having lost control. I sat quietly, and stared him down, seemingly judging his value.

As if he could sense it, he stood taller, and still, waiting patiently for me to finish my scrutiny.

I knew he was tall. But he was even a few inches taller than the board behind him, which was at least six feet. He was broad shouldered, with a trim waist. Mr. Cullen seemed like one of those that spent time at the gym regularly. Muscular but not a body builder. He was lean but with a decent amount of muscle weight. I could tell just from the way he filled his bespoke navy blue suit. He had an obvious sense of high fashion from his Burberry suit, his brown Armani dress shoes, to his pale pink shirt and a blue Burberry printed tie.

He had olive colored skin and brown hair so dark, it looked black. His steel grey eyes stood out tremendously against his skin tone and dark features. His nose was slightly prominent, giving him a bit of a royal touch. His jaw was sharp and covered by scruff. It wasn't think enough to be a beard nor was it soft enough to look like he just hit puberty. He kept it trim and natural without looking crazy and unfinished.

I always had admired when men made an effort to take care of themselves. Dressing well, strength training, and over all taking care of themselves was commendable. That was the difference between men that merely wanted to be something and men that made efforts to be someone.

I knew he was handsome. Some women may even say gorgeous. But I find that though looks were nice, they didn't last one's life. There needed to be something deeper for me. They're character, morals, values, beliefs, and manners trumped at the end. But looking at Edward Cullen, there definitely something deeper and stormier shadowing his eyes.

He also had a dimple which surprised me. Only because I realized that I scrutinized a few seconds too long and he was smiling at me, pride and a touch of arrogance shining though.

I didn't even blink. I just waved my hand for him to begin while I continued to stare.

He nodded mutely. "I founded Cullen Inc., about three years ago. I wanted something different in this real estate development world." His eyes bore into my own as he spoke; as if he was trying to get me to understand something. Curiosity grew in me and he must have seen it because he look satisfied himself.

Cullen shifted his eyes towards the men from Volturi, who had yet to say a word. "Many, more than some, didn't believe I would survive on my own. But where I learned the ropes of this industry, they didn't believe in values. Or compassion or even sympathy. And I didn't believe in what they believed. So I left."

He continued to stare down the old suits. His eyes were dark with anger and something else I couldn't really figure out. The old men were squirming in his seats and didn't really have anything to say to Cullen.

I stood up from my seat and signaled Rosalie to come towards me.

"Rosalie, please escort these executives to the elevator."

Cullen's face fell immediately. Disappointment and something else clouding his eyes. As if he was begging with me to change my mind. This man's emotions were written in his eyes. How did he survive so far in this world like that? Intrigued, I stared back.

Cullen stepped back and slowly his suits began to stand up, defeat sitting on their shoulders. Just as he turned, I spoke to Volturi's men.

"You can tell your CEO at Volturi and other higher executives that if they ever wish to complete a deal, they should make it a priority." Immediately, Cullen turned back around with a look of surprise on his face. I didn't turn my eyes away from his warm gray as I continued to dismiss Volturi's men. "I do not tolerate tardiness and I despise the lack of apparent disrespect. Rosalie will show you to the elevator."

Everyone stood still for a second before scurrying around the room. The faces of Volturi's men were various colors. Some red from anger, others from shame and embarrassment. I cared for neither.

Cullen continued to stare, even with old men bumping into his shoulder and trying to get around him to scurry out of the conference room. Instead of the dull grey, it was lighter, happier.

It was clear that Volturi had no place here. I should have sent them on their way a long time ago. Regardless, I had other matters to attend to.

A bit stunned by his sudden change of emotions, I addressed him directly.

"If you would like a meeting to discuss this further, I suggest that schedule another meeting. Without your little army." With that I walked away. Rosalie met me at the door and I left Cullen watching me walk away. I knew because I could feel it.

I was distracted for the rest of the day. I was confused, annoyed, and preoccupied all at once. Cullen left me shockingly vulnerable just from his intense gaze and it infuriated me. Never have I acted like an idiot before in front of a man. I didn't like who I became in front of him; whether anyone realized I was different or not.

Rosalie hadn't brought it up at all. She was seemingly pleased that Volturi was gone from the building and didn't care that Cullen and his little army were still hanging around even though the meeting had ended for at least ten minutes. When they finally left, she came in to simply say that they were gone. But she did mention something interesting.

"Mr. Cullen seemed like he was waiting for you to come out until everyone got into the elevator and he had no choice but to leave," she mused. Thankfully she only left it at that; even though I wanted to know so much more. But that was too dangerous for me and honestly, pointless. I was not going to allow myself to give into a distraction when I had more important things on hand.

When the sun was starting to set and everyone was gone from the office, I finally had decided to head out. But by the time I reached the front doors and the valet was about to bring my car around, I didn't feel like going home and working there for the night. It was only six 'o'clock in the evening.

I drove home with lighter traffic than usual. I typed in my code into the keypad and scanned my hand on the heat sensitive scanner for the only elevator that went to my apartment alone. I dropped everything onto my couch as soon as the elevator doors opened into my penthouse. I changed quickly into workout leggings that highlighted when light shown on to them in the dark and wore a matching sports bra. I had not only loved the lingerie from _La Perla_ and _Victoria's Secrets_ but I loved to buy clothes from there sportswear section. I indulged quite often.

I threw on my gold wireless beats and played my workout soundtrack. Running around the ports and the seaport was always calming and even though it was freezing, I would warm up through the run eventually.

I ran nearly five miles before I reached the port near the Aquarium. I leaned against the rails facing the water as boats came in and out of the harbor. Music was blasting through my headphones but I didn't care to turn it down. I didn't want people to think I was approachable.

I people watched while I tried to catch my breath. I hadn't run in a few months, usually just sticking to the gym. But after today, I just wanted to feel free. Free of restraint and control. As much as I hated losing it when Cullen first came into my conference room, I was just beginning to realize how refreshing it was to lose some self-control.

I freaked when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. The hair on the back of my neck rose again. It was rare for someone to touch me in general, so I was highly sensitive when someone did.

I pulled my beats off and let them hang around my neck. Cullen stood there with a dim smile on his face, staring intensely at me again. He was dressed in black jogging pants and a long sleeved white t-shirt that was soaked and he was flushed, either from the cold or the run. His hair was black with sweat and it was much longer on top now that it wasn't styled. He still had it shorter on the sides but regardless he admittedly looked good with looks. His expression was muter than before but his steel eyes were much brighter.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello"

"Good evening for a run, don't you think?"

I tilted my head slightly. His sudden jump into small talk was interesting.

"Yeah, a bit chilly though. Boston is usually nicer to run in during the summer," I made conversation just to bait him into the usual conversation of business. That's how it always went. Whenever I found an associate or client outside of the office buildings or social events, they always made conversation about the business again. Since that's, really what my life was all about these days. Now that I think about it, it was actually quite depressing.

He smiled wider, apparently happy that I was making conversation as well. He stepped a little closer to where I was standing.

"How are you? You seemed stressed today?" he asked quietly, his gaze soft as he stared.

My skin prickled and I'd never felt more uncomfortable. I blinked and stepped away from him and the railing. His attention to me was disarming and slightly frightening.

"Why do you ask?" I asked bristled.

It's only been a couple of hours but I seemed to have forgotten the paranoid edge he gave me. Forget the refreshing loss of self-control. I wanted nothing to do with it.

Cullen stepped back, realizing that what he did was awfully personal and uncomfortable. His eyes dimmed a bit but he looked away before I could read anything else.

"Forgive me. I didn't realize that wasn't appropriate," he murmured.

I walked a bit away before stopping and turning to look over my shoulder to look back at him.

He stood facing the water, gripping the railing so hard that I could see his white knuckles. I took a couple steps back towards him, hesitating. I was being stupid, I know that. But I didn't feel okay just by leaving.

I stood stiffly a couple feet away from him debating on what to say. He didn't move or shift once so I couldn't tell whether he knew I was still standing there or not.

"How many miles do you have left in your run?" I asked.

He looked up, surprised to find me still there. He stood up straight and smiled brightly at me.

"I was just heading back. I've done five miles and I'm going to do another five miles back"

It was kind of creepy of how eerily similar it was to my plan.

"Would you like to join me then? I was about to do the same" _Wait, I did not just ask that._ I need to keep a stronger grip on my self-control.

"Yes, absolutely!" He began jogging away before turning around.

"Aren't you coming?" he grinned.

I shook my head but jogged towards him before pumping my legs harder just to beat him.

We ran a little more than four miles before coming to a stop at an intersection. My breathing was heavier and I leaned against the lamp post. He was jogging in place, his shirt even more soaked than before. It was now see through and I was doing my best not to just stare at his pecs and abs. _I knew he filled that suit with more muscles._

"You're not used to running are you?" He asked, still jogging in place with a smile on his face.

"No, I usually stick to the gym, more strength training than cardio" I panted faintly.

He stopped and stared for a moment. "Don't most women do cardio more than strength training because they don't want to be 'muscly' like men?"

I stared at him a moment, before giving my best bitch brow. "I didn't realize you were sexist, Mr. Cullen." I jogged away when the crosswalk sign changed.

He caught up with me easily, considering his much longer legs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that! I just meant that many women actually believe that." He was trying so hard to explain himself while waving his hands around. We were still running and he was still fine. This guy had a lot of stamina.

I smiled quietly to myself, I really needed to stop thinking that way. I had more decorum than most but it was still rare for me to think like this.

"It's fine. Yes, many people think that way, but it's not actually true. We don't have enough testosterone for our bodies to gain muscles like men. We tone more. I prefer to do more weighted squats, and core workouts" I conversed.

He slowed a bit until he was behind me before murmuring, "I see".

I stopped suddenly, making him flinch before he stopped right in front of me. I flushed when his body still came so close to me. He didn't even make an effort to move away.

Before I could lose more control, I pointed up. "This is me," I said before stepping back.

He looked away for a moment before smirking at me. "It looks like we're neighbors. I'm staying in the building right there, the Seaport Hotel,"

"You're living in a hotel?" I questioned. If he was living in the city and had a company established, why was he in a hotel?

He gazed at me for a moment before looking down at his shoes, "I wasn't looking for anything permanent here. But when the opportunity came up for investing in SDC, I knew I couldn't just up and leave" he stated quietly.

"Why are you here Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Edward, please. Mr. Cullen was my father and I don't deserve to be called the same. Plus, I think we're on a first name basis now don't you think?" He mused humorlessly.

"Why wouldn't you be deserved to be called the same as your father… Edward?" I asked. Everything about his words screamed that he was precarious. But his entire body, emotions, and eyes screamed a tortured man hiding.

The sunset was nearly finished and the light seemed to glow around him.

I paused. I knew Cullen had a problem with Volturi and his clan. But why the hatred?

Cullen was different than most people and I knew there was something in him that I needed to know. He made me uncomfortable and feel insanely vulnerable, something I did not want to be. But he was handsome, something even I couldn't ignore, and he was something deep. He had more faces to him than I could see. And for some stupid reason, I was interested.

"Would you like to come up for a bit? It seems we need to talk."

* * *

 **Review Please!**


	5. CH 5

Hello everyone,

I have decided to put this story on hiatus. I lost my way with it and now I seem to have lost my inspiration. I don't know when I would ever get it back for this story but if anyone is willing to give ideas or help inspire me to continue, please do so. I feel that this story needs to be continued. Just PM me or continue with the reviews. Maybe you all could help me.

Sincerely,


End file.
